Percy Jackson Heir to the Monado
by The Horsemen Conquest
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS IF YOU ARE PLAYING XENOBLADE! The Second Titan war had just finished and Percy was about to be rewarded until the ceremony was interrupted by Shulk and his friends. Find out what happens when this sets off a chain of events that cannot be stopped and can Percy learn to harness his new power as he is both blessed and cursed .


**Perseus Heir to the Monado**

**Shulk****'****s POV**

We had finally defeated Zanza, after everything we had been through it was finally over. A brilliant, bright, white light surrounded me and when it dimmed down I found myself floating above a planet of water. Around the planet there was a ring and floating with the ring was a building of some sort, suddenly to my right a glowing green light appeared. "Where am I?" I wondered

"This is my home." Replied Alvis

"Your home?" I exclaimed. Then I heard a male voice say

"Lets begin the experiment!"

"Whose voice was that?" I asked

"It is Zanza before he became a god, when he was simply a man of flesh and blood." replied Alvis.

"No! The results have not been confirmed it's too dangerous!" exclaimed a female voice

"And that voice, it's Meyneth!" I replied in shock

"Ridiculous it is perfectly safe, we are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe. Once only a god could perform such a miracle, but today mankind moves one step closer to the divine" exclaimed Zanza

"Stop! Klaus!" Shouted Meyneth

Then I saw a ball of blue energy shoot out of the floating building and follow the ring. It covered the world in front of me in a sphere of light blue, then the planet disappeared and a colossal explosion of light appeared.

"It was simple curiosity, the curiosity of a single man that destroyed the universe and created a new one.' Alvis stated.

When Alvis had stopped speaking I found myself floating on water. "A new universe, your world was created.' As soon as Alvis finished speaking I saw the Mechonis and the Bionis rise up from the water. "And so, two gods came into existence, Zanza and Meyneth were lonely, so they created life in there own image."

"And that was how we were born." I realised. Alvis continued on speaking

"As the world advanced to each further stage it was inherited by generations of different life forms, but over time awareness of Zanza faded. Zanza feared this. In order to escape his own annihilation he wished for a world in a perpetual cycle of destruction and recreation."

"Bionis being filled with life, and the Telethia coming to wipe it out, it was all the will of Zanza" I realised

"It was, but the truth of the matter is that he longed for friendship." replied Alvis. Then i saw the fight between the Bionis and the Mechonis, "His future and our future, it might of been able for them to coexist." I pondered

"Correct, however that time has passed the old god was defeated by the new god that he himself created." Alvis replied, when he was saying this I saw a bright light appear from the chest of the Bionis "New god?' I whispered

"Yes, that is why i appeared before you, Shulk"

"Alvis, what are you?" i asked

"I am the administrative computer of a phase transition experimental facility, but that will mean little to you, to you I am a machine that is my original form." Replied Alvis

"Alvis?" I asked confused

"This world is stagnant, it has expired therefore i will ask you, its new god what is your wish? Will you allow the world to continue to stagnate? Or will you allow it to evolve to the next level? The choice is yours to make." He asked

"I don't know, all I wanted to do was stop Zanza having his way. Thats all, I cannot be a god." I sputtered

"Too right, your great n all but theres no way your a god." exclaimed a male voice behind me, then i felt an arm around my shoulder and saw it was Reyn. I turned around and saw the whole group was here "Everyone."

"Look don't worry, Shulk, none of us want to be gods anyway, and I don't really know what the future holds but we just want to live our lives as it comes" Fiora answered

"Eating grub, sleeping, laughing, crying sometimes arguing, sounds alright" said Reyn with a shrug

"Yes, he's right, and being with the ones we love, that's enough" replied Sharla

"Even so, we change little by little, everyday is a little different from the last, we do not know what the future will hold" Melia declared

"More fun not knowing! Riki want to have fun!" Riki proclaimed

"Life's little surprises are what makes it great, we don't know what's going to happen. it's worrying sometimes but it is also exiting, don't you think?" questioned Fiora

"Yeah, isn't that called progress? Aren't we all continuously evolving? Im not sure we need a more dramatic change than that. Dunban stated.

"Yeah tour right, little by little, each day as it comes, that's how we should live that's our world." I exclaimed. I dropped into a crouch and a blue light surrounded me, and from that my monad appeared. "Forgive me Shulk, I know you wish to live in a world without the need for gods, but that is not possible." Alvis announced

"And why is that, why is a god needed in this world?" I exclaimed

"I am sorry but I have good reason, this world has little time remaining if left in this state, therefore it needs you its new god to allow it to evolve to the next stage."

"But I do not know anything about being a God or what to do!" I exclaimed

"Ah but you do know two people who could help you, don't you, Shulk" Replied Alvis

"Zanza and Meyneth? But there are both dead!"

"Not entirely, you have defeated Zanza that is true and he will never return but what of Meyneth, you did not defeat her, did you." Alvis answered

"I didn't but Zanza did, we saw her fade away!" I exclaimed

"Not entirely, this is her monado, it is part of her and your friend Fiora contains a tiny part of her still as well, in her heart and mind. You are a god now Shulk your will can be made reality and bringing Meyneth back is possible as she still exists in this world." When Alvis had finished speaking my monado glowed and a new symbol appeared, the colour of my monado also changed to white, but now I could understand what the symbols meant and this symbol meant life. "You now what you must do Shulk" Alvis said.

"Fiora can you come here please" I asked her

"What do you need me for Shulk?" She asked.

"I need you to hold something for me." I replied "Alvis, may i have it please"

"Of course." Suddenly Meyneth's monado appeared in my hand, "I need you to hold this for me" I told Fiora.

"Why do I need to hold it?" She asked

"You still contain part of Meyneth inside you and I am going to release it from inside you and into her monado so I need you to hold it nothing else." I told her.

"Okay then, pass it here." She replied. I passed it to here and then moved back so I had room to move.

"Now stay still this won't hurt at all I promise." Saying that I then swung my monado at Fiora and a beam of white flowed from my monado and into Fiora and Meyneth's monado. Fiora started to glow white and after a minute it faded from around Fiora but not Meyneth's monado. I walked up to Fiora and asked if she was all right, "I'm fine Shulk you don't need to worry about me" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Can I have Meyneth's monado back please?"

"O course here you go, but what are you going to do now?" she asked

"Watch and see" I replied I then turned around and swung both monado's, Meyneth's to send out her soul and mine to will her back into existence. A brilliant bright light appeared and when it settled Meyneth stood there with a look of confusion on her face. She then noticed us and asked "Where am I, how did I get here?"

"You are here because this world has expired, Zanza has been defeated and the new god needs your help in allowing this world to evolve to the next stage." replied Alvis

You defeated Zanza! Then at last my wish can come true, the peoples of this land living hand in hand." Meyneth exclaimed "Which one of you is the new god then?" she asked.

"I am Meyneth." I said stepping forwards. When she saw what was in my hand she gasped

"How can this be a third monado has appeared?" She asked in shock

"It is because I am a god, but anyway I need your help Meyneth this world is about to expire but I don't know what to do to allow it to evolve to the next stage."

"Of course I will help but I will need my monado." she replied. I handed it over to her and and it split back into two swords.

"We need to imagine the world being destroyed and then reborn, Alvis will help out but we need to use our power to make it reality." she explained.

"Is it that simple? Okay then whenever you are ready."

"Okay, ready? Now!" She shouted. My monado lit it with every different colour i could imagine and another symbol appeared, this time it said creation and when I released the energy the whole world around us disappeared and I could feel everything being destroyed then re created in a new universe.

**A/N WOW MY LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS SITE, ANYWAY THIS WILL BE A PERCY JACKSON AND A XENOBLADE CROSSOVER. MY FAVOURITE BOOK AND GAME. IF YOU HAVE PLAYED XENOBLADE YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE BEGINNING AS IT IS THE END OF THE GAME BUT THE REST IS MY ADAPTATION OF IT. ALSO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA SO PM ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP ME. HOPE YOU ENJOY **


End file.
